In wellsite sampling and testing, downhole fluid retrieved from subterranean formations often includes particulate matter and/or objects that can damage sensitive downhole testing equipment. Current filtering solutions to filter particulate matter from the downhole fluid may become clogged very quickly, may be difficult to clean and/or replace, and/or may be tailored for a particular type of matter, all of which may result in these filtering solutions being ineffective, expensive and time consuming.